DE 10 2009 044 883 A1 discloses a combustion chamber assembly unit for a vaporizing burner, in which a bottom assembly unit for a vaporizing burner, in which assembly unit a bottom assembly unit is designed with a bottom wall and with a circumferential wall, which adjoins same and extends in the direction of a combustion chamber or also partially surrounds same. Porous evaporator medium, into which liquid fuel is fed via a fuel feed line, is provided at the bottom wall. A combustion chamber circumferential wall, which axially adjoins the circumferential wall of the bottom assembly unit and is bent over radially inwardly in its axial end area located at a distance from the bottom assembly unit in order to form a flame diaphragm in this manner. In their areas adjoining each other, the circumferential wall of the bottom assembly unit and the combustion chamber circumferential wall have radially outwardly bent flange areas, which are axially in contact with one another. The bottom assembly unit and the combustion chamber circumferential wall are connected with one another by welding in the area of these flange areas, which are located axially mutually opposite each other and are also in contact with one another.
A combustion chamber fastening element is axially in contact with a radially inwardly bent flange area at the end area of the combustion chamber circumferential wall, which end area forms the flame diaphragm and is likewise bent radially inwardly. These two components are also connected with one another by welding in the radially inwardly bent areas, which are axially in contact with one another.
In its end area positioned adjoining the combustion chamber circumferential wall or the combustion chamber fastening element, a component forming the flame tube has a radially outwardly bent flange area, which is in contact axially with the radially inwardly bent flange area of the combustion chamber fastening element and fixed thereto by welding.